


Bibulous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [930]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes even marines make stupid decisions about exercising.





	Bibulous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/17/2001 for the word [bibulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/17/bibulous).
> 
> bibulous  
> Of, pertaining to, marked by, or given to the consumption of alcoholic drink.  
> Readily absorbing fluids or moisture.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #557 Exercise.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bibulous

Gibbs shook his head at the dead Marine. According to witnesses, she'd collapsed during Zumba class and despite CPR and quick medical attention she'd been dead before she reached the hospital. As with all deaths, they investigated it assuming it was a homicide.

The witnesses indicated that during their exercise her balance had seemed off. The tox screen showed a blood alcohol level that only a bibulous Marine could achieve. Most others would have keeled over long before the Zumba class. 

For once, it appeared there was no murder. She died of natural causes or more specifically her own stupidity. It made Gibbs wince over being a marine and he couldn't help wondering what drove her to drink so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
